


Stolen Colors

by InWhichAllIsFiction



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ? - Freeform, BillDip, Bipper, Dark!Dipper, Dipper is pretty badass, Human!Bill, I have no idea, M/M, Stan is an asshole, bildip - Freeform, bill is one giant meme, demon!dipper, how do you spell that?, mabel is pretty useless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWhichAllIsFiction/pseuds/InWhichAllIsFiction
Summary: The entire world. His. Every color, every detail, every object. Bill Cipher's promise sounds pretty good.Just sacrifice some people, do a bit of blood magic here and there, and set a few houses on fire.  Easy enough. Especially when the most powerful dream demon is on your side. After all, who's there to worry about your activities when no one cares? TRUST NO ONE, right?





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. My first story! I will try to update regularly (1/2 times a week) but I have school and other stuff. 
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Well that was a damn lie. Sorry.

Bill Cipher is dead. His statue sits in Gravity Falls' forest as solid proof. Yeah, no.

Before being completely sealed inside the rock, he imprinted himself inside one of the present people's mind. Three guesses who and if you get more then one wrong I'm taking your soul.

DING DING DING, if you're still here, CORRECT! Dipper Pines, because his life isn't hard enough already.

If you're wondering why I chose him, WAIT A LITTLE BIT, jeez, human. Being an all-powerful demon is hard enough without you asking stupid questions all the time.

                                                                                   ----XXX----

 

The summer after Weirdmaggedon, the younger Pines twins had convinced their parents to let them come back. After seeing all of the scars covering the children, they made the immediate decision to keep them out of Gravity Falls, Oregon forever. Mabel's energetic yelling finally 'convinced' them. 

 

No surprise, most of the scars were on Dipper. After being possessed three times, he held the most scars of the two. 'Most' being totally covered in them. Stab marks, cuts, bruises and other miscellaneous wounds on his arms. On his legs. On his chest. Even on his head. One would think he had repeatedly tried to kill himself in every possible way.

 

One would be correct. Bill had possessed him, taken him to his palace to be his servant. At every opportunity he had, he tried to commit suicide. In every possible way. Hanging, poison, stabbing, blood loss and even choking. Bill had none of it.

 

Every time he died, the dream demon brought him back. He wished he could just die. Eventually he gave up on dying. He settled for feeling the blood drain from his body, covered in deep cuts. Enough not to die. Just how ' _Master Cipher_ ' liked him. Alive.

 

No one thought he was insane, somehow. He was the only one who knew that he still cut, wanting the feeling. Having depended on it for weeks, there was no way out. Trapped in a dark secret.

Secrets always get out somehow, of course.


	2. The Edge of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite twins arrive in Gravity Falls. Bill is definitely not here. I mean, to everyone but Dipper, he isn't.

Unsurprisingly, the older twin was the most cheerful to be back. She jumped around, squealing and cartwheeling, practically bouncing off every wall. Dipper hung back, hood up. As he grew older, he outgrew his vest, instead favoring hoodies and jackets.

 

His namesake, the birthmark, was hidden by longer hair and the hood. 

 

 ~~~~ ~~ **P̪̥̰̳̘̤̖ͩ̚ḭ̻̭̯͉̼̓ͅṇ͎͇̘͇̎eͩ̌ͭ̈́̐͒ͤ ̔T̗̰͒͊̽̀̏̓r͕̜̪̲͉̩̠̓ͫ̊ͥ͒͆e͎̦̅͊e̲̎̊̃̒̎ͭ̚?̜͙͖͔̼̘ͨͤ̎**~~  

 

Dipper jolted up. Mabel had disappeared. The world had been replaced by a nightmare. Blood and death and murder and everyone was gone and alone and it hurts and hurtshurtshurtshurts  _ **hurts.**_ His attempts at breathing evenly failed completely. 

 

The only sound throughout the void of demons was a pounding sound. It filled his head with its uneven beating and drumming tone. At every hit, it sped up imperceptibly.

 

After what felt like days, it faded but didn't slow. He thought it would end, but no. It was instead replaced by a bubbling, rushing sound. Insanity was clouding the edges of the world.

 

He was no longer bothered by the visions of deep horrors. The sounds were enough to drive anyone to murder just by themselves. And he felt like doing just that.

 

As if the world had heard his thought, a living person was proffered to him, as well as a sharpened knife. The sounds completely faded. The horrific images disappeared.

 

Without that deranged world's chaos, it was obvious. Dipper Pines had no true insanity of his own. Once the being holding him there saw that, it released him from the world.

 

* * *

 

When the younger twin awoke, he was inside the Mystery Shack. Strange. He wasn't in his room, stranger enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE DOUBLE FIRST UPDATE AMAZINGNESS.
> 
> Thanks for about 7 kudos - in the first few hours of posting. I didn't expect anything to happen for days, until I had posted multiple chapters. Thanks everyone, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Please tell me what you thought.
> 
> There's chapter one. In case you couldn't tell, this is going to be very dark. Until Bill becomes a serious character. Then it's gonna be insane. And probably meme-y. But still, dark.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Still a damn lie


End file.
